Greg's Hidden Talent
Greg's Hidden Talent is the 30th episode of Season 15. Summary Greg tries to find what his talent is until in Shape-topia, he discovers that inventing gizmos and fixing machines are his talent, but he doesn't know that only happens in Shape-topia and not in his world. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii practicing his water shape-shifting while Greg was excitedly watching as Kwazii made the water into an aqua lizard and it climbed right onto greg's lap. Then, it melted back into water, leaving Greg's pants soaked. Laughing nervously, Kwazii uses his water magic to lift the soaking water off of his friend's pants and they become dry again. As Greg thanked Kwazii, he says that it's the most amazing talent his friend had ever had and wishes that he could shapeshift water just like him. Kwazii goes over to Greg and tells him that maybe he'll find something that he is really good at, it just takes a little finding out and patience and all. Later, Greg was walking home when he saw Connor and Amaya on his way as he goes over to them to say hi, but then sees Connor drawing up something from the flowerbeds; a pretty marigold! While Amaya was balancing a small rubber ball on her nose. They then stop to notice Greg stand in front of them and looking depressed as Connor walks up to him and ask what was wrong. Looking up at Connor, Greg tells him and Amaya that they have such great talents, but he thinks that he doesn't have any talent as great as theirs. Chuckling, Amaya explains to Greg that not everyone can be good at drawing or balancing small objects on their noses, but everyone has different talents, even ones that they don't know that they have yet. Greg nods his head in agreement but is still sad that he doesn't know what his great talent is as he says goodbye to his friends and goes to his house. When Greg came into his bedroom, Glider and Lionel noticed how sad their owner looked. so they went over to Greg to ask him what was wrong as Greg began to explain. Glider suggests that maybe a trip to Shape-topia will cheer his owner up, and to make it better, Lionel will come along. Greg grabs the piece of the Shape-topia map and as he touched it, he, Glider, and Lionel were teleported to Shape-topia and Greg was happy to be back wearing his steampunk-themed costume. Then as they were here, Glider leads Greg and Lionel to Cog Street to have a treat at the Cog Cafe before they have some fun. But when they went inside, the platypus that works in the Cog Cafe is complaining about the hot chocolate machine being broken as he tried to fix it. Without realizing, Greg volunteers to fix it as he goes over to the machine and surprisingly, he pulled out a wrench from his pocket. Then, he got to work on fixing the machine. Hours later, Greg fixed the hot chocolate machine! The platypus turned it on, and to his delight, it was working perfectly. He thanked Greg for fixing it as Greg and Lionel were confused about what just happened. One moment Greg was fine when he and his lizard friends went into the cafe, and the next they didn't know is that some mechanical fixing talent started to click in Greg! Powers that Kwazii uses * Shapeshifting water Trivia * In Shape-topia, a human's hidden talent is revealed when they are there, but sadly, they don’t usually show or work in the real world. ** Amaya (fashion designing) ** Connor (magic tricks) ** Greg (inventing gizmos and fixing machines) Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Episodes focusing on pets